The adopted child of the「　」
by JustAnEldritchWanderer
Summary: "There is no such thing called coincidence, only illusion of coincidence. And 'The Power He Knows Not'... delivered the very thing Tom Marvolo Riddle has been constantly trying to cheat. How intrigue. Don't you think so, dear?". Inspired by "Under the firework" written by SakataTetsuya. Rate M just to be safe. Start at 4th year because I'm a bloody lazy arse.


**Prologue: How everything began**

**There is no such thing called coincidence, only illusion of coincidence...**

* * *

Christmas, the time that most people spent their time with their family and loved ones. On the street of Little Whinging, Surrey, there was no single soul wandered around as all of them were either at home enjoying the Christmas feast or at the pubs having fun. Therefore, no one could see two people suddenly appeared out of the thin air in the alleyway connected Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk.

"Well, here we are." said the man in late-30s as both of them stepped out, his untamed black hair flew slightly thanked to the winter breeze. "England, December 25th, 1988. Little Whinging, Surrey."

"How nostalgic." came the feminine voice beside him "Don't you think so, dear?"

Turning his gaze toward his companion, he couldn't help but smile. More than 10 years had passed ever since the day he had first met her, her stunning and graceful beauty hasn't lost even just a bit. Her very long black hair and the flowery kimono gave out such a majestic yet gentle aura that no one could possibly have any chance to compete against...

... not that his other wives would agree on that. Everytime he thought about the 'commotion' happened back when he had said his current companion was the most gentle-looking wife, it was more than enough to force a chuckle escaped his lips. That infamous Mashu-pout was so precious on so many levels!

Not to mention seeing a bunch of Cu Chulainn being slaughtered by his Celtic wife was another plus.

"Yeah. Back at the Okawa mansion on a snowy day." The man squeezed her hand affectionately as he could feel the cold sensation of her wedding band brushed lightly against his fingers. "Not a single person around, and there you were, standing on the street in the middle of the night. Such a gentle and majestic beauty you have"

"How sweet of you, dear." a chaste kiss landed on his lips, courtesy of his partner "Perhaps I should _reward_ you more later tonight?"

Shaking his head slightly to get rid all the redness of his face, the man cleared his voice.

"Anyway, you don't ask me to come to this specific place just to reminiscing, don't you?" After many years of marriage, his current companion could still easily make his heart do a back flip in his chest anytime she wanted.

Just like how he could do it to his Mashu, Okita, and some other more. But that was for another time.

A melodic laugh reached his ear as his wife started walking, leading her husband toward the direction she wanted to go.

"Of course not, dear. The reason I want to here..."

The woman stopped temporarily at the 'Privet Drive' road sign, her hand never left her husband's hand, before continued leading the way with an impish smile on her face

"... I just want our dear Tsukasa to have a little brother, that's all~"

"Huh?!"

* * *

Number 4 Privet Drive, the residence of the Dursley family. On the outside, the house wasn't exactly remarkable. However, the house was unusually quiet comparing to previous years.

The reason?

Inside the house, it felt like a tornado had just gone through as furniture was either broken or fallen out of their positions. On the kitchen floor near the dining table, Vernon, Pentunia and Dudley Dursley all laid quietly, each had a look of horror on their face as the last person of the household stood there watching.

'What... have I done...' thought the young boy shakily, his face was drained all the color

He didn't... He didn't mean to kill them! He swore on his soul! He just retaliated out of instinct with a butter knife...! And then...! Those lines...!

Turning his head around, he could see those damned red lines almost everywhere. Floor, ceiling, furniture! All of them were giving out an inviting sensation to be cut and end their existence. And the moment his gaze landed on a now broken mirror, the little boy could see his emerald green eyes has adopted a mystified blue hue.

It was because of these eyes, right?! These eyes the reason he was called 'a freak', right?! It must be true, for everything he had just caused was the undeniable evidence.

Clenching the butter knife in his right hand tightly, the boy shakily brought it to his eyes. If he removed these eyes...

"Please stop, little one."

Before he could do anything, a melodic and soothing voice reached his ear as a feminine hand came from behind him and gently yet firmly held his hand back. Instinctively, the boy recoiled yet the moment he laid his eyes on the strange hand's owner, he could feel a calm, gentle and motherly aura coming from the woman, almost immediately put him as ease and showed him that she had no ill intention.

"Who are you?" asked the boy with a small amount of wariness in his tone.

"My name is Fujimaru Shiki, and this is my husband.." the woman's eyes briefly flickered at her companion, who seemed surprised at what has been happening "Tell me, little one. Is your name Harry Potter?"

* * *

**Author's note: After reading 'Under the Firework' written by SakataTetsuya, this idea keeps bugging me to no end. After having his permission to use his idea of pairing (which is unnecessary as he pointed out), I could finally let this out. We need more love for Void Shiki!**

**Also, who would you prefer to see accompany Harry to H****ogwarts? Someone from the Round Table, our favorite Otaku pirate, an old man who likes heads, a trolling author, an old man with Agility A++, or a professor who absolutely is not the Napoleon of Crime?**

**At worst, I will just throw Di... I mean, Ozy into the fray. I mean, aside from Hogwarts will be terrorized by Za War... pharaoh's laugh, what's the worst could happen right?**


End file.
